


Love Sucks   and   Dean Winchester     is an Asshole

by Cas_thePizzaMan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Multi, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_thePizzaMan/pseuds/Cas_thePizzaMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam introduces Dean and Castiel at his wedding, they immediately hit it off. Drunk or not Cas definitely likes this guy. But when he goes back to Dean's hotel room.. well let's just say that night is over and  Dean Winchester is officially labeled an Asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm proud of you Sammy," Dean said patting Sam on the back.

"Thanks Dean. I just wish mom and dad could've been here." Sam said pushing his hair back. 

"I know, but they're watching and they're proud too."

Sam smiled. He turned around when he felt his new wife's finger poke him on the back. He gave her a long kiss, making her giggle. 

"Hey there, Jess." Dean said giving a little wave.

"Hi Dean. That was a lovely speech by the way." She said smiling and locking her arm with Sam's. 

"Had to give it my best. It's not every day your little brother gets married." 

Sam smiled and glanced over Dean's shoulder. "Hey Dean. There's someone I want you to meet." He lead Dean over to a table where a man sat alone. The man looked up at Dean. 

Dean was immediately taken by his blue eyes. They reminded him of the eyes of a porcelain doll. 

"Dean, this is Castiel Novak. Castiel, this is my brother Dean."

Castiel stood up and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Dean. Sam always says great things about you."

Dean shook his hand and nodded. "I'm sure he does," he joked. "You go to school with Sammy.?" Dean said taking a seat and waving a waiter over.

"Yes." He said watching Dean order a beer and a slice of pie. 

"You want anything.?" Dean asked.

"No. I'm fine," he said pushing away his empty plate. 

Dean waved the waiter off and looked around for Sam and Jess. When he couldn't find them he said, "I guess their starting the honeymoon early, huh.?" He grinned.

Castiel blushed and fixed his tie. The waiter returned with Dean's pie and beer, and Castiel gave in and had the waiter get him a slice of pie as well. 

"Yeah. I never could resist pie myself," Dean said taking a bite. "People say I have a problem, but what do they know.?" He said with his mouth semi full. Castiel laughed.

Dean wiped his mouth. "You don't talk much do you.? How are you gonna be a lawyer if you're not talkative.?"

"I can when I choose to," he sighed. "Frankly, I'm..." He paused. "I'm a bit shy."

"I would have never guessed," Dean said grinning.

Castiel smiled and happily took the pie the waiter handed him. He took a bite and before he knew it, Dean and him were talking up a storm, learning all kinda of things about each other.

"I need something to drink," Dean said eying his empty beer bottle. "Let's go."

"I don't know.." Castiel began. "I don't really drink." 

Dean stood up and extended his hand. "Well tonight you do. Come one."

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and stood up. "Okay, but only a few."

Dean smiled and lead him to the bar. He patted the wood a few times. "We'll take a little bit of everything you've got." Castiel looked panicked, "it's a free bar," he reassured. 

Castiel sighed with relief. Did Dean know he wasn't drinking all of that.? Castiel told him he didn't drink, why was he doing this.?

Once all the drinks were lined up, Dean pulled Castiel over. "Okay now. You can pick first."

Castiel looked at the array of drinks. "I don't know what half of these are." He said overwhelmed.

"Neither do I, so I guess you'll have to try them to find out," Dean said grinning. 

Castiel's heart beat faster, he swallowed. What was he worried about.? It's not like he had /never/ had a drink before.  
He picked up a harmless looking glass and took a quick snif. 

"I think you need to taste it to find out," Dean said chuckling.

Castiel rolled his eyes and took a sip. It's was good. Not great, but good. 

Dean moved Castiel out of the way. "That was pathetic, sorry, but it was. Look," he said picking up a shot glass full of a mystery liquor. "This is how you do it." He quickly drank the liquid in one gulp. He looked at the glass after he swallowed, and smiled. "That wasn't too bad," he said.

Castiel, for a reason he wasn't sure, felt like he needed to prove himself so he picked up a glass containing a dark liquor, and slammed it back. He bought the cup back down with such force, it could've broken. 

Dean patted him on the back, "Thatta boy." He picked up another glass. 

There was 2 full glasses left in the sea of empty ones. They both picked the same one at first, making Castiel giggle. Dean went for the other one, almost falling over. He caught himself on the bar. "Okay, last...ones." Dean held it up. "1...2....3.!" At 3 they both leaned back and swallowed. Castiel slammed the glass down and laughed. 

"I did it.!" He laughed some more, almost falling over but Dean caught him. 

"Maybe we should sit." He said stumbling toward a chair. Dean made sure Castiel was stable. 

"Well that was fun," Castiel said putting his hands together. 

Dean nodded and sat himself down. "What now.?"

"What do you mean.?" Castiel asked shakily resting his head on his hand.

"What should we do now.? You can't expect me to end this night here," Dean said giving him drunken smile.

Castiel blushed. "Well...I dunno.." He started giggling. 

"Oh come on," Dean said leaning closer. "There must he something you want to do."

Castiel swallowed and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dean's. 

Dean's eyes were wide for a second but he closed then and smiled through the kiss. He stood up and placed his hands on Castiel's hips. 

Castiel grabbed onto Dean's tie and pulled him closer, their chests now touching. 

"You wanna get out of here.?" Dean asked biting his lip. 

Castiel nodded his head. Dean grabbed his shirt and pulled his out of the bar, back into the lobby and toward the elevator. He slammed his finger into the the button; while he waited, pressed his lips to Castiel's, slipping his tongue in for a brief second. 

Castiel felt warmth spread all through his body; an electrical current that paralyzed his body. He was putty in Dean's hands. 

The elevator door opened and before Castiel could move away from Dean's lips, Dean pulled him into the elevator. He slammed him into the wall and whispered in his ear, "Sixth floor Cassy." 

Castiel was up against the wall, drunkly hitting the buttons. He was pretty sure that he hit the six button. Maybe he should look and...

Dean unbuttoned the first three buttons of Castiel's shirt. Dean attacked his neck and collarbone with drunk kisses. 

Ding.!

A couple walked into the elevator. Dean growled and turned around, facing the couple. Castiel's neck and face were red; he closed his shirt a few buttons. 

The couple smiled uncomfortably and moved over to the other side of the elevator. Dean grunted and crossed his arms. 

The elevator stopped again, this time at the sixth floor allowing Dean and Castiel to exit the uncomfortable situation. Or atleast that's how Castiel viewed it. 

On the way out Dean flipped of the couple and would've said more if Castiel hadn't pulled him again. 

"They're such assholes...acting like they're so much better than us..." Dean said clenching his fist. 

"Hey," Castiel said grabbing his face. "Look at me." Dean met eyes with him and Castiel began. "You're new to this aren't you.?"

"New to what.?"

"This; being gay."

Dean put his hands in his pocket, "Well yeah...and I'm drunk...just a bit...soooooo."

A pang of hurt passed through Castiel; he shook it off. He knew he was going to regret saying this, because seriously. Dean Winchester was the hottest guy he'd laid eyes on. 

Well other than his brother Sam.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't want to take your gayginity."

Dean chuckled. "That's funny... Gayginity.." He said hiccuping at the end. 

Don't do it... Castiel thought. 

"Come on. Let's get you inside."

Damn your kind hearted nature... 

Castiel fished around Dean's pocket and found his room key. He searched for the room and inserted the key. 

He pushed open the door and lead him through the door way. 

"Dean. Oh my gosh I waited so... Who are you.?"

A woman was standing in the room... In Dean's room.

"I'm Castiel...Novak. Dean got drunk and I wanted to make sure he got here safe.."

"Well I've got this," she said quickly walking toward them. 

"Who are you.?" He said involuntarily holding Dean's hand, he threw it down as soon as she noticed. "Just if you don't mind me asking..." He added. 

"I'm Lisa. His girlfriend."

/Girlfriend.?/

Castiel swallowed. Technically he just dodged a bullet, he wasn't too relieved about it though. "Well there you go," he said pushing Dean forward. 

Lisa held her arms out to catch him, but Dean avoided her and landed on the bed. "Bye Cas..." He mumbled. 

Lisa walked over to the door and put her hand on it. "Thanks for bringing him home," she said dryly. She closed the door before he could get one last look at Dean.

You sure know how to pick them, don't you Castiel.?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, hey I know you're on your honeymoon and all but I need some information. That guy you introduced me to...uhh... Castiel, I need his phone number. I'm pretty sure things ended badly last night because 1) I've called and he checked out of the hotel. And 2) Lisa pissed and she's gone too. Not sure what all happened. But I could use your help. Call me when you can. Thanks. Bye."

Dean put his phone down and held his head in his hands. 

Lisa was gone; she packed up everything she had brought and left. After, of course, she yelled at him for getting drunk with yet another guy. 

She kept telling him he was into guys and that he should just embrace it instead of breaking both her heart and theirs. 

Dean didn't stop her. There was really no use. Once Lisa made up her mind, there was no stopping her. 

He sat there, thinking. He wasn't too upset about Lisa leaving. Dean knew he should've been, but he wasn't. 

He kept thinking about Castiel and how embarrassed he must have felt dropping Dean off and finding Lisa there.

He really did like Castiel. He was sweet and shy, which Dean /really/ liked, and his laugh made Dean's heart skip beats. 

Castiel Novak was different from any other guy he went after. Others he just wanted for a one night stand, no strings attached, but with Castiel, Dean wanted to wake up everyday and know he'd get to see him. 

"What have you gotten yourself into Dean.?" He said to himself.

His phone rang and he jumped to pick it up. "Sammy.?"

"Hey Dean, you okay.?" Sam asked over the background noise.

"God Sam.. I don't know. Lisa's gone. She left and I don't think she's coming back this time."

"What about Cas.?"

"It's complicated, but he's gone. He left the Hotel, probably hating me-"

"Hating you.? What'd you do.?"

"It's a long story. But I need to make things right."

Sam was going to ask him why he wasn't worried about getting Lisa back, but he already knew the answer. "I understand Dean. I'll text you the number. Good luck, man."

"Thanks Sammy. Sorry I bothered you, have a good rest of your honeymoon."

Sam hung up and Dean was waiting for the text message. 

What was he going to say.? 

Hey sorry I tried to sleep with you even though I had a girlfriend waiting for me back at my hotel room.? 

Hey sorry I got too drunk and had to have you take me back to my room, leaving you to deal with the awkward confrontation.? 

His phone sounded and he looked down at it. There it was; Castiel's number. Dean took a deep breath. 

Here goes nothing. 

He dialed the number and listened to it ring. 

"Hello.?" He heard the familiar voice answer. 

"Hello.? Castiel.? It's Dean." 

Castiel couldn't breath for a second; he could barley form a coherent thought. 

"Cas.?" He asked when Castiel didn't say anything.

"What Dean.?" Castiel asked dryly. 

Dean swallowed. "I realize what I did yesterday wasn't right.."

"Wasn't right.!? Dean you almost got me to sleep with you, then when I felt bad for you and tried to take you home, who do I find.? You're girlfriend.!" Castiel yelled into the phone. 

He hadn't gone to sleep last night. He couldn't stop thinking about how stupid he was for almost sleeping with a man he barely knew. He paced around the room angry and embarrassed, but deep down he wanted Dean to come knocking on the door, telling him he'd left his girlfriend, that he actually wanted to be more than just a drunken fling.

"I know it was wrong. If it makes you feel any better. She isn't my girlfriend anymore."

"Well I would have left you too."

"Castiel, I really am sorry. I was drunk." 

"That's your excuse.? You only acted that way because you were drunk.? You only wanted to sleep with me because you were drunk.?" Castiel was holding back his tears. His fingers were crossed, hoping that he would deny it.

"No. Of course not. I liked you Castiel.! I still do. I can make it up to you. A date. No drinking, no talking about my gayginity."

Castiel smiled when he said that. As much as he wanted to go out with Dean, he couldn't help but have trust issues with this guy. "I don't know Dean..." 

"Ah come on. I even called Sam on his honeymoon to get your number."

Castiel couldn't help but let out a light laugh. "You didn't."

"Oh, but I did. So don't you think when he comes back he'll be expecting at least something to come of my interruption.?" Dean said hopefully.

Castiel bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Well when you put it that way, I guess one date won't hurt."

Dean smiled from ear to ear. "Okay then. Tomorrow.? Seven.?"

"I'll text you my address. See you then." Castiel said hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean? What the hell do you think you're doing?" she breathed, tears pricking her eyes already as she tried to withhold her anger.

Dean looked down at the bed. "I think it's called sitting."

"You know fully well I don't mean that! Your lips are red, your clothes are rumpled, dean. Hell, when you first stumbled into here, you had a raging hard-on. Now, tell me what in god's name happened!"

"He's just a friend of Sammy's. We went out.. Had a few drinks.. Maybe kissed once or twice in the elevator.." 

"Kissed? KISSED?!" She yelled. "Dean, we're together. Well, we're supposed to be anyway. Not that you act like it"

"What can I say.??" Dean shrugged his shoulders. "He was cute.. Couldn't resist.."

A tear spilled down her cheek, followed by another. "How could you...?"

"It was easy.. Not the first person I've ever kissed." He paused and looked at her. "Why do you keep asking such obvious questions.?"

"You know what? Get out. I'm done with you and your shit. I'm just... Pack your things and leave"

"Nahh.. I'm tired.."

"Dean! Out. Now" she commanded, stepping closer to him.

"What are you gonna do 'bout it.?"

"What am I gonna- I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about, dean winchester" she moved closer and grabbed his collar, making him stand up. "Leave."

He ripped away from her grip. "My brother is paying for this room. I'm more entitled to it then you are. You're just the plus one, remember.?"

"Fine. I'll go then. Fine!" She grabbed at her belongings and shoved them into a bag. She strutted past dean, bashing his shoulder as she walked. "Bye bye, assbench"

"Bye!" He yelled and then plopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

She stormed off down the corridor. As she turned the corner, she bumped into a familiar face. "Oh. Sam...hi" she wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Lisa.? I was just on my way to see Dean. Are you okay.?" 

"Do I /look/ okay?" She snapped. "Sorry...sorry...your brother is driving me up the wall. I broke up with him. He's cheating on me with that god damn dude in the trench coat"

Sam held back a smile. He was upset Dean was doing this, but Dean and Cas.? "I don't think that's what happened. I mean Cas is pretty upset, I'm not sure that's how he'd feel if Dean had actually cheated."

"Dean admitted to me that they kissed. /in the elevator!/"

"In an elevator.? Wow." Sam couldn't fight back his amused grin any longer.

"Don't grin! You're just as bad as he is, honestly!" She snapped, shooting him a look that could kill a man.

"No. I-I'm sorry. It's just, that's a little hard to take in."

"You're telling me!" Tears were once again springing to her eyes. "Don't bother speaking to him. This has happened too many times before"

"Are you sure.? Because it seems he could really use a talking to."

"It's not worth it. /he's/ not worth it any more"

Sam was going to talk to him anyways, obviously. "I'm sorry about this Lisa. I can get you another room if you'd like.?"

"I think I'll just go home. Thanks, though. Actually, I don't want to ruin this for you... You know what? I'll stay. Yeah. I'll be in the bar if you need me"

Sam smiled. "Okay then. I'll go get you another room." He began walking away and then stopped. "Don't worry about him. He has no idea what he's missing out on." He gave a small smile and left. 

She smiled and blushed slightly. "See you later, Sammy" she strolled off back to the bar and took a seat, sorting out her hair and checking her makeup in the mirror.

A man sat down next to her. "You look like you could use a drink. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying."

She looked at the man. Stared at him. He was beautiful. He was perfect. "H-hi" she stammered, wiping a tear. "Jack and coke please" she smiled

He looked at the bartender. "You heard the lady." He nodded and made her drink. "You here for the wedding."  
Yeah. My ex was the groom's brother" she smiled fondly. "You.?"

"No. I'm here on business. That was quite the wedding though. I snuck cake from the reception." He smiled. 

"You rebel" she joked, sipping her drink.

"Right.? I pride myself in my evil schemes."

"Perhaps you need a glamorous assistant for those schemes, huh?"

"Are you looking for a job.?" 

"Is there a vacancy?"

"For now. I'd hurry if I were you." 

"Why? Is there much competition? Handsome man like you, I'd have thought all the ladies would be all over you."

"Handsome guy like me needs someone who is equally attractive. Its hard to find that, although, I think I finally found her." He says looking over her.

"Me?" She giggled. "Oh, no, I'm nothing special. You could do so much better than boring old me"

"Oh honey, believe me, you're anything but boring."

 

"Why thank you" she smiled. "You seem pretty exciting yourself. Not exciting in that way, you know. Just...What I meant was...I'll stop now..."

He laughed lightly. "Yeah. I know what you mean." He paused. "I'm pretty exciting in the other way as well." He added.

 

"Oh. Oh. Um...Really? I mean...really? I'm not that good looking, you know. Or at least, my boyfriend didn't seem to think so. Ex-boyfriend, that should be."

"Wow. This guy must've been blind and stupid. Cheaters are the worst."

"Yeah... Yeah they are" she breathed wistfully. "He's a douchebag"

"Sounds like it. Another drink.?"

"Sure, why not" she smiled. "Same again, please"

He looked up at the bar tender, this time the bartender nodded at him. "I'm Jared by the way." 

"Hi. I'm Lisa" she flashed her cutest smile and looked down, blushing.

He smiled as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lisa." 

"And you, /Jared/. I love the name, by the way"

"Is that the only thing you like about me?" He teased.

"I suppose I could list a few more things..." She giggled.

"Then why don't you.?"

"Oh. Um. You sure? I could go on for days..."

He smiled. " I like you. You're funny. And pretty. No scratch that; you're beautiful. And you're smile is the most amazing thing I've ever seen." He paused. "Oops. Looks like I went into a list of my own." 

She blushed profusely, looking at her lap. "Thank you"

"You are absolutely welcome Lisa." 

"So... About you... Tell me more about you?"

"I have two dogs, Castro and Einstein and a fish named Dumbledore. I have a niece who practically lives me because she hates her parents and rarely goes home. I love going on hikes and staying in shape, although if you offer me a greasy cheeseburger, I'm going to take it." He said giving her a smorgasbord of information. 

"Aww your niece sounds lovely!" She smiled. "Dumbledore? You like harry potter?"

He looked around, then rolled up his sleeve, revealing a tattoo of all 4 Hogwarts house's crests. "You could say that." He smiled.

She grinned at them, biting her lip. "What house are you in? I'm a 'puff"

"Ravenclaw all the way." He said rolling his sleeve back down. 

"Ravenclaw... I suppose I could work with that... Ravenpuff."

Shipping our house names already.? You move fast." He smiled. 

"It has been said. Hey um, it's pretty loud in here, do you perhaps want to go someplace a bit quieter?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

She took his hand and led him to the first empty room she could find; the room next to Dean's.

He stayed silent the whole way. He leaned against the wall as she unlocked the door.

She pulled him into the room and laid on the bed, her dress now exposing even more of her legs than before.

He grinned and slowly walked toward the bed taking off his jacket. He leaned over her, fitting himself in between her legs. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers lustfully. 

The next few hours were filled steamy kisses and greedy hands exploring every inch of the other's body. It continued until they couldn't take another touch without exploding, and that's when he entered her. 

Jared fell back, panting. "Well..that..was...amazing.."

"Agreed" she breathed, snuggling up to him and smiling. They fell asleep in each other's arms. 

When stream's of sunlight peeked through the curtains, Lisa awoke, finding Jared looking at her. 

"Well good mor-"

The door is kicked open and Dean and Sam rush in. Dean looks down at them with disbelief. "Wha..?"

"Sorry Lisa, he really wanted to know where you were." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck. 

Her eyes narrowed at Dean. She glared at him, wishing the door would miraculously crush him. "Why do you suddenly care about me? Run along back to your little playboy, why don't you?"

"Cas isn't like that.!" He said angrily. Sam out his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that he's so perfect, huh? Was I not good enough for you? Is that it?"

"It's not you Lisa. It's me.."

Jared laughed. "You hear this babe.? 'It's not you it's me.'" he mocked.

"Shut up" she hissed at Jared, hitting his chest. "What do you mean, /it's you/?"

Jared rolled his eyes and leaned back, resting his hands on his chest. 

"You're wonderful Lisa. You are." Dean sighed. "I just...I'm just... Well.."

Sam interrupted. "He's gay Lisa." Dean looked at Sam mentally shouting abusing at him, then stopped and nodded. 

Dean. Wh-why were you with me if you're... Gay?"

"I like you Lisa. Hell, I love you. I care about you a lot Lisa. I was worried, no scared what everyone else would think." He regained his confidence and normal determined posture. "And because I care about you I don't think that /this/ is a good idea." He said motioning toward the bed.

"Who I sleep with has nothing to do with you, Dean. Unless you've got some sort of terrible dark secret about Jared. Go on, tell me" she taunted.

 

"The only thing I've got is thar he's douchebag that takes advantage of women when they're emotional unstable." 

Jared grew angry and flicked his eyes from normal to all black. "I think you should watch what you say." he said standing up.

"Jared? Calm do-your eyes..." She breathed, clutching the sheets towards her.

Uh Sammy...?" Dean said backing up.

"I don't know Dean." He said moving backwards with him.

Jared laughed. "You two are pathetic."

Dean went to charge forward and attack him but Jared's mouth opened and out came a rush of black smoke. 

"Dean!" Lisa shrieked, holding her hand out. "Sam? What do we do? What's happening?!"

"Get dressed," Dean commanded, looking down at Jared's body. "I'll explain on the way.


End file.
